How To Decorate Holiday Cookies Heya Style
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Heather teaches Naya how much fun decorating cookies can be. Heather/Naya.


A/N: Hello, happy holidays! As soon as I saw that Heather was at Snixxxmas I couldn't get the idea of a Heya holiday fic out of my head, but this happened instead...

Naya could hear her phone ringing; she just had no idea where the ring was coming from. She also knew it was Heather calling since her version of Christmas Wrapping was blasting from the phone somewhere in Naya's house.

"Where the hell is my phone?" Naya screamed, running up and down the stairs trying to figure out if she could at least pinpoint an area of the house.

Naya was searching the guest bathroom when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs, causing her to trip and fall down the last couple. She was flying towards the front door when it suddenly opened. She screamed, fearing the hard impact of hitting the ground but she never hit the ground. Instead she somehow managed to fall on something warm and soft. She opened one eye to see Heather smiling up at her.

"That is some greeting, baby. You couldn't wait to get on top of me?" Heather strained her neck up to give Naya a peck on the lips.

"How'd this happen?" Naya scrunched her face up, standing then leaning down to help her girlfriend who smiled and jumped up on her own. Heather brushed herself off then picked up the packages and followed Naya back into the house.

"I kept calling you to say I was running late but you didn't pick up. Then I kept ringing the door bell but you didn't answer, so I finally just used my key and then you torpedoed out of the house at me and now we are here," Heather explained, setting her packages on the kitchen counter top.

"Ugh, I don't know where my phone is," Naya sighed. "Why are you laughing?" Naya frowned at a giggling Heather who was putting something away in the pantry.

"Well for one, here is your phone, nice and safe in the pantry. Second, you are so cute when you are stressed," Heather handed Naya the phone and went back to putting her supplies away.

"Whatever, now that you are here you can help me. I haven't even started baking the cookies yet and I still have to put up some decorations and everyone is going to be here in like three hours," Naya sighed looking around her kitchen wondering why she didn't just buy cookies or at least hire someone to make them.

"Naya, this is the fourth year in a row you've had this pre-Snixxxmas cookie party at your house and this is the fourth year in a row you didn't do anything until the last minute," Heather pretended to scold Naya who was sitting on a bar stool banging a wooden spoon against her head.  
"Ok, come on. It's cookie time. I'm going to go change into something I don't mind getting dirty," Heather winked, "while you set out the ingredients. I bought extra flour and vanilla since you never have enough and I didn't feel like running out to the store again this year in the middle of baking," Heather yelled from the bedroom.

Naya had just finished setting everything on the counter when Heather came back down ready to bake. "Ok love, what first?"

Unfortunately, Naya was holding two eggs when she turned to answer Heather who had come back downstairs in only black lace boy shorts and what Naya recognized as the pink and black polka dot bra from Blame It On The Alcohol.

"Uh oh," Heather pointed to the dropped eggs, "looks like I might need to make a run to the store after all."

"Why are you naked?" Naya asked, not that she minded but she knew that baking wasn't her strongest skill and this was not going to make it any easier.

"I'm not naked, and I only came over in my party clothes that I don't want to get dirty," Heather explained, grabbing the paper towels to clean up the mess Naya made.

"You couldn't borrow something of mine?" Naya asked, trying not to notice Heather's abs brushing against her forearm as she bent down.

"Your clothes are so tiny I would actually be wearing less if I put something of yours on," Heather joked, cracking an egg into a mixing bowl.

Naya shook her head and tried really hard not to stare at Heather's ass in those boy shorts, but they were lace and Heather has a really nice ass. "This isn't going to work for me?" Naya suddenly blurted out.

"You found this recipe, Nay," Heather sighed. Naya hated baking yet insisted on doing it every Christmas.

"No, no I mean I can't concentrate on baking if you are going to stand there looking like that. And why do you have that bra?" Naya huffed.

"I don't know. I liked it. Plus, it's such an iconic part of the Brittany character that I thought we'd want to have it," Heather frowned, she thought Naya would like the gesture.

Naya frowned back, mentally slapping herself for being such an ass to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry baby. You just look so hot. I don't want to bake these stupid cookies I just want to kiss you and take this bra off of you," Naya stood on her tiptoes to give Heather a kiss.  
"I promise you get to do that and more later but not until you bake these cookies," Heather slapped Naya on the ass and turned back to stirring her bowl.

Naya managed to concentrate on the cookies long enough to get them all in the oven with time to cool and decorate before guests arrived.

"Do I get a reward?" Naya batted her eyelashes as Heather, who was loading the dishwasher.

"If I reward you after doing something you're supposed to do it won't be fun to get a real reward, now will it?" Heather winked, kicking the dishwasher door up with her foot. "But you did do a good job - what did you have in mind?"

"Seeing you in that bra makes me think about how hot it was to take that body shot of off you with everyone watching. It was such a rush knowing I've licked those abs a million times before. I was so turned on after that scene," Naya's voice grew deeper; she slowly walked over to Heather, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. Naya leaned into Heather, pushing her hard against the lip of the counter. Heather didn't seem to mind since she pushed her hips out to meet Naya's. Naya ran her hands up and down Heather's back, desperately wanting to unhook the bra, but knowing Heather wouldn't keep playing if Naya jumped ahead too quickly.

"Such a good girl," Heather whispered into Naya's ear sending a shiver down her spine. Heather knew she'd have a mark on her back, but she didn't care. She loved when Naya could barely control herself. Naya was pushing into her so hard, every inch of their bodies were touching. Heather's hands stayed firm on the countertop, torturing Naya even more.

"Come on, Heath. Touch me," Naya whined, now rocking against Heather.

"Nope, we still have to put up decorations," Heather smirked into the top of Naya's head. She could feel Naya actually deflate against her.

"You suck."

"I said I'd do that later, baby. Now it's decorations time," Heather tried to stifle the giggle coming out of her mouth when she saw how annoyed Naya was.

"Fine, but you are getting up on the ladder so I can at least stare at your ass while you put them up," Naya pouted, as she stomped off the find the ladder.

The cookies were out of the oven and cooling, the decorations were hung, and guests would be arriving in about an hour and a half.

"You've been so good all day, you know what it's time for?" Heather beamed, at an expectant looking Naya. "Cookie shot!" Heather yelled, startling Naya.

"What the hell is a cookie shot?" Naya asked, disappointed Heather didn't say it was time for sex.

"Well, remember how much you liked doing that body shot off of me?" Heather asked, lifting Naya up so that she now sat on the kitchen island.

"Yeah," Naya huffed, annoyed and turned on that Heather could just lift her up like that.

"Well, I thought of something else we could do like that, but it's more - festive," Heather leaned over to pull Naya's tank top off, then motioned for her to lift her hips so Heather could remove her shorts. Heather placed the clothes on a stool and pushed Naya so that she was lying down on the island.

"Heath..." Naya breathed out, "People are going to be here soon," her voice tinged with excitement and anxiety.

"Shhh, you just lie here and I'm going to take a cookie shot off of you," Heather winked, confusing Naya even more.

Naya dared not move from the position Heather put her in, but she did crane her neck slightly to see Heather fussing around by the oven then in the pantry. Heather stood by Naya's head. She smiled then leaned over and gave Naya an upside down kiss. She then tied a kitchen towel around Naya's head as a makeshift blindfold.

"Don't worry, I'm going to tell you everything I'm doing," Heather giggled at Naya's scrunched up face. "First, I'm going to remove this," Heather slipped one finger under the middle of Naya's bra. She flicked her hand and the front clasp popped open. She pushed the cups aside so that Naya was lying topless before her. She afforded herself an extra long glance and a lick of her lips before moving on. "Second, I'm going to break up one of the cookies we just baked and place the pieces along your body," Heather placed pieces of cookie from under Naya's breasts down to her belly button, the placed one final piece deep under the waistband of Naya's thong. "Now, you said we needed to decorate these cookies, right? So, I'm going to put some icing right here," Heather used two of her fingers to scoop some icing out of the bowl she had placed next to Naya. She slowly circled her icing covered fingers around one of Naya's nipples, startling Naya, causing her chest to rise up.

"Heather!" Naya squealed out, "what are you doing?" Naya kept raising her chest into Heather's icing covered fingers. Heather finished covering one nipple and moved on to the other.

"I'm preparing your body for a cookie shot, stay still," Heather instructed, finishing the other nipple. Naya frowned and tried to relax her body.

"Holiday cookies also need sprinkles, right?" Heather smiled, reaching over for the shaker of rainbow colored sprinkles. She leaned down to lick a long broad stroke from the middle of Naya's breasts, up her neck, and around each side of her collarbone. Heather then shook the sprinkles up the trail she just licked, pressing them down slightly.

"Ok, I think you're all set. Are you ready?" Heather asked Naya.

"I guess, I'm not exactly sure why we are doing this but ok," Naya shrugged causing some of the sprinkles to slide off of her.

"I think you'll like it, just relax," Heather gracefully climbed up onto the island, sitting on her knees in between Naya's legs. She leaned down to maneuver the bit of cookie under Naya's waistband with her mouth.

"Wha-" Naya gasped, as Heather licked the crumbs from just above the waistband, sliding her finger under to collect the rest. Heather smirked, at the crease forming between Naya's eyebrows under the blindfold.

Heather repositioned herself so that she was straddling Naya at the hips. She leaned over to eat more of the cookie pieces she left herself earlier. For each piece she ate, she left a hot wet kiss in it's place causing goose bumps to rise on Naya's abdomen. By time she was up to the last piece the crease between Naya's eyes had subsided. Heather placed a kiss at the spot of the last piece of cookie and sat up.

"Your cookies are delicious, Nay," Heather smiled, rubbing her hands up and down Naya's stomach. "Now, it's time to decorate them."

Heather leaned over to Naya's right breast, giving it an almost undetectable kiss. She sat up, licking the small amount of frosting off her lips. "Mmm, this icing is good. I think I'll have some more," Heather acted out. She leaned down again, this time catching Naya off guard with a slow lick across her whole nipple. She swept her tongue around the nipple, back and forth making sure to clean all the icing off. Naya's mouth dropped open as her hips bucked up.

"More, more," Naya gasped.

"Don't worry baby, I ate a lot of cookie, I need more icing." Heather moved over to the other breast. She took the whole nipple in her mouth, sucking gently at first while using her tongue to gather up more icing. Naya's hips started bucking up again at a more regular rhythm as Heather started sucking with more force, using her other hand to play with Naya's now icing free breast.

"The texture of the icing feels so good," Naya moaned. Heather nodded as best she could with Naya's nipple still in her mouth. She circled her tongue to make sure she got it all, and then gave Naya a playful bite before lifting her head.

"No, no. More please." Naya shook her head. Blinding reaching out for Heather. "Kiss me, please," Naya whined.

"I'm not done decorating my cookie yet," Heather slapped Naya's hands down. "I need to put sprinkles on top."

Naya sighed, she was so much more turned on by this cookie shot of Heather's than she ever thought she would be and now she just wanted Heather to stop playing and finish the job.

Heather moved further up Naya's body, licking up the sprinkles between her breasts. She lapped them up slowly, sometimes using her teeth to scrape against Naya's skin. Heather allowed Naya to bring her hands up, she rubbed them up and down Heather's thighs and back while Heather continued to collect her sprinkles. Heather knew Naya's neck was particularly sensitive so she when it came time to gather those sprinkles she hit all the spots she knew would drive Naya even more insane than she already was. Naya bent her legs up so that she wa pushing Heather further into her, while still bucking her hips up. She undid Heather's bra, to no protest and had managed to slip her hands under to play with Heather's breasts. Heather continued to lick and suck at Naya's neck, finding the last of the sprinkles clinging right under Naya's left ear. Naya sighed as she felt Heather's mouth, tilting her head so Heather could get a better angle.

"Ok, ok, you finished the cookie shot, please - " Naya leaned her head up to kiss Heather, who licked her lip and kissed back.

"You taste like cookies," Naya laughed, grabbing Heather around her neck and pulling her in tighter.

"Mmm cookie shot," Heather smiled into Naya's mouth.

"I'm so wet from that, Heath. Feel," Naya motioned for Heather to reach her hand back.

"Well, I could use something wet after all those cookies," Heather laughed at her joke, gasping when she finally felt how wet Naya really was. "And to think, you were skeptical about my cookie shot," Heather wagged her finger at Naya playfully.

"Fine, your cookie shot was hot, just please," Naya begged.

Heather, leaned in for another kiss before travelling back down Naya's body, she repositioned herself in between Naya's legs and was about to pull the thong down when...

"Oh, come on! Again!?" Dianna huffed from the entrance to the kitchen. "On the countertop!?"

"Every year. Every year we walk in on you two having sex instead of baking the stupid cookies for your stupid cookie party," Lea turned around so that she wasn't facing them.

"Awww, fuck," Naya pounded her fists against the countertop.

"Hi!" Heather waved, still lying in between Naya's legs. "Nay, you really need to stop giving your house keys out."

"We'll be in the living room, use some bleach on that island before we bring the rest of the cookies in please," Dianna grabbed Lea and walked out.

"It's your fault for coming early! Now I won't come at all!" Naya yelled while getting up and reaching for her clothes.

"You told us to do so we could help!" Lea yelled back.

"Oh, yeah I guess I did."


End file.
